Everything Will Belong to Us!
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: ...Eventually. A series of One-shots surrounding Team Galactic and all their greatness! Features a variety of genres,couples,etc. Ch14: CHARON-CENTRIC CHAPTER! Finally updated!
1. Introduction

**My writer's block is slowly dissipating, but until it goes away completely, my writing's probably going to suck. So I decided to focus on a small project that will hopefully get me back into writing and not be such a big deal that I have to worry about not-sucking. If that makes any sense.**

**Anyway, since Team Galactic needs more love, this is a collection of One-shots focusing slowly around members of TG. May contain romance, humor, angst, crack, and whatever. **

**One-shot Summary: Mars is the newest Commander of Team Galactic and is introduced to the other casts of characters, each with their own quirks. Contains Jovianshipping, and one I made up between OCs… I need a name for it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I guess I own the… 5 OCs I introduce in this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**1. Introduction**

"Welcome. This is Team Galactic Headqu… I mean, Galactic Veilstone Building."

The Grunt behind the counter attempted to force a convincing smile to cover her slip-up. The red head standing before her was giving a glare with equally fiery eyes. She wasn't stupid, and was annoyed that the fact the Grunt didn't realize that she _belonged _to Team Galactic. She obviously knew it was their Headquarters and not some fake business building. After all, she was a Commander, albeit the newest one.

After a few moments of suffering a scrutinizing gaze from the Grunt, the Commander decided to make her annoyance more apparent.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the female Grunt finally said, "You must be the new recruit. Hold on, let me get Jupiter."

The "new recruit" was about to correct her, replacing recruit with Commander, but in a flash, she was gone. She returned a moment later with another woman, who the red head presumed was Jupiter. She was a tall woman with magenta-colored hair that resembled a…

The new Commander racked her brain for a moment, trying to remember what Pokemon Jupiter's hair reminded her of. But her thoughts were interrupted by the veteran Commander stepping forward, a hand outstretched.

"Commander Jupiter," she stated simply, trying to sound official, but an inflection of boredom seeped through her tone. "You must be… Commander Mars."

The red head nodded vigorously and took Jupiter's hand. "Welcome to Team Galactic. Apparently, it's my job to show you around."

Without another word, Jupiter turned sharply on her heel and began to walk off briskly, Mars needed to almost jog to keep pace with the older woman's long strides. Jupiter held her head high; many passing Grunts looked upon her with respect – and sometimes fear. Mars noticed many of them regarded her with curiosity, until a sharp glare from Jupiter set them on their way.

The magenta-haired Commander stopped abruptly in front of a set of metallic, white double-doors, with a sign reading, 'Commanders Only Lunchroom' taped to it.

"You will be introduced to your subordinates later," Jupiter said, "But for now, let's get you acquainted with the other Commanders."

She pushed open the doors and entered, with Mars following close behind. Twelve sets of eyes, all ranging in hue, gazed upon the two newcomers. Silence blanketed the room, as all were focused intently on Mars.

It was then a man with deep blue hair, shaped like the ears of an…

Mars stared at him for the longest time.

I know this one…

An "aha" nearly escaped her lips as she mentally recalled the Pokemon. It was a Purugly, one of her favorites.

The man with the Purugly-shaped hair stood up rapidly, the grating noise of his chair on linoleum redirected the attention to him. His narrow eyes, cat-like, sweeped the room once before he walked over to the trashcan. Without a word, or even a glance in Mars's direction, he returned to his seat, his stern gaze set on the untouched lunch tray across from him.

Mars could have sworn she heard Jupiter's stomach rumble.

An awkward silence settled over the situation, until she felt Jupiter stir beside her a finally spoke up.

"That's Saturn, Mercury, Neptune, Venus, Pluto, and Uranus," she pointed out quickly, to the point that Mars had difficulty matching names to faces.

"Now that's no way to introduce a new Commander," a voice said to them. The red head had been so busy trying to remember what Jupiter had just told her that she didn't notice another male Commander approach them. Jupiter merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully to Mars, his gray eyes sparkling, making them more like silver. Mars noted there were flecks of blue around his irises, almost the same hue as his slate-blue hair. "I'm Commander Mercury! You must be the new Commander we've been hearing about."

The red head nodded slowly. "Yes… I'm Commander Mars." Mercury turned to look at Jupiter, who had a scowl smeared on her face.

"Shouldn't you tell her a bit about us?" he asked.

She shrugged once again. "You seem more than willing to do that. And more than able, Mr. Nosy."

Mercury scoffed. "Fine. I'm sure Mars will enjoy my company more anyway."

By this time, conversation has mostly returned to the lunchroom, though it was obvious to Mars most of the hushed whispers were about her. Meanwhile, Mercury was tapping his chin muttering, "Where to start…"

"How about the blue-haired guy? The one that stood up earlier?"

"Oh him?" Mercury replied, "That's Commander Saturn."

Mars gazed up at Jupiter, noticing a slight flush upon her face.

Mercury leaned in close to the red head's ear and whispered, "Jupiter has a soft spot for him."

"I do not!" the older Commander snapped, overhearing his words. Her flush of embarrassment transformed into a flush of rage.

Mercury shrugged, smirking slightly. "I'm not sure what she see in him though. A major Boss's boy if you ask me. Always being a stickler for the rules and following the Boss's commands and enforcing them on us. But I guess his self-disciplinary nature makes him the top Commander of us all. If I was convinced the Boss had the capacity to feel, I'd say he practically loves the man for being an excellent second-in-command."

Jupiter glared down at the shorter Commander, who laughed nervously and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"At least I have the courage to talk to someone I _might_ like," she shot, gazing at Mercury with a knowing expression, who blushed.

"And who would this be?" Mars inquired.

She was met with silence from the seemingly talkative Commander. Upon following his gaze, Mars spotted another person, a female this time, with deep azure hair that cascaded down her back. Her blue-violet eyes appeared to be glowing, and in front of them, a fork levitated with a multicolored aura around it.

"Whoa…" Mars said, awestruck, jaw dropping slightly.

"That's Commander Neptune," Jupiter told her, "She's a psychic. And Mercury is completely enamored with her."

"I can see that," Mars replied, staring at the practically drooling man.

"He's too afraid to talk to her though, except when he's forced to on business matters."

"Not true!" Mercury exclaimed, snapping out of his Neptune-induced reverie.

"So true," Jupiter replied. She then directed her words towards Mars. "She gives off this air that she thinks… "I'm too cool for you", for lack of a better term. It's an illusion really, as she's actually pretty kind and empathic. She intimidates most males though ("Not unlike yourself," Mercury added in). I talk to her when I'm troubled, because she's really in tune of the emotions of others."

The newbie Commander nodded slowly, surprised to see Jupiter talk so much about another person. Maybe it was because she was a close friend of Neptune's… Mars was about to open her mouth when she felt a dangerous presence being emitted from Jupiter, her fists clenched and a scowl forming on her face. Her piercing glare (which Mars was sure could bore through someone) was directed to Saturn, and another female Commander.

This Commander giggled girlishly, golden loose curls bouncing and gleaming with an orange-tint. Mars, looking puzzled, gazed at Mercury who filled her in.

"That's Commander Venus."

"Slut," Jupiter coughed, although not very discreetly.

"Don't mind her," Mercury told the red head, "She's just jealous Venus is flirting with Saturn."

Mars continued to stare at the Commander with the seductive, golden eyes, her outfit as skin-tight as Jupiter's, but much more revealing.

Saturn mumbled something to Venus, causing her to look annoyed, and she huffed and turned away. A satisfied smirk appeared on Jupiter's face as she saw the so-called "slut" get rejected. Venus wandered over to another male Commander, who was sitting alone in a corner of the lunchroom. His appearance was strikingly similar to take of… Cyrus.

Mercury, already knowing the drill, introduced the lonesome Commander to Mars. "His name is Commander Pluto. Personally, I don't trust him one bit. He admires Cyrus _way _too much and I've heard rumors of his dark past."

"Yeah, rumors you made up," Jupiter shot.

"So! There's solid basis to them!"

"Like what?"

Mercury faltered for a moment, at a loss of words for once.

"My point exactly," Jupiter concluded, folding her arms triumphantly. Mercury simply huffed and rotated away from the magenta-haired Commander to face Mars.

"Anyway," he said, "I think that's everyone." Mars shook her head and pointed at another Commander (male, she assumed because of his body build), who happened to be wearing a…

Paper bag on his head?

"Um yeah, that's Your Anus."

"Excuse me?!"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "He means Uranus."

"Right, sorry." Mercury chuckled.

"So…what's with the paper bag?" Mars asked.

"Uranus is a bit… how you say, eccentric," he replied.

"And ugly," Jupiter stated bluntly. The other two Commanders simply stared at her. After all, no one had seen him without his bag and Jupiter was probably just making assumptions.

"Well anyway, I don't really know much about him."

The magenta-haired woman scoffed. "You?! Now knowing much about a person? Well that's a first."

"You listen here Jupiter," a now-angry Mercury began, "if I hear one more thing…"

The male Commander was cut off as a crackling noise from the PA could be heard overheard. "Lunch break is over," an emotionless voice stated, "Back to work."

Simultaneously, all the chairs in the room scraped across the floor as everyone stood up to dispose of their trash. Every Team Galactic Commander filed out of the lunchroom, most of them brushing past Mars and not even giving her a second glance.

Jupiter began to storm off as well, annoyed that her lunch still remained untouched, following Saturn. She looked back at Mars expectantly.

"Well are you coming or not?"

The red hear gave a quick nod and waved to Mercury half-heartedly. She was beginning to wonder whether or not this whole Team Galactic thing would work out for the better…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**This is probably littered with errors but I'm typing this secretly because I'm not allowed to be on the computer anyway. But yeah, that's it for this one, and its not that great. –shrugs-  
But if any of the OCs I introduced intrigue you, tell me and they'll probably pop up again. –cough-NeptuneXMercury-cough-  
I already have the next few One-shots written (the next one elaborating more upon the obsession Mars has with hairstyles...)**

**And while you're here, please take my new poll! It involves this story and an odd crackish drabble I wrote…**


	2. Hairstyles

**Eh, this probably would've been up sooner if it weren't for the fact that I've been playing Brawl nonstop.**

**Anyway, thanks to Damned Lolita and Indigo Tantarian for reviewing!**

_**In This Chapter: **_**Mars discovers something she deems vitally important about her fellow Commanders' hairstyles to wake them up in the middle of the night…  
****Contains plotless, humorous crack-stuffs, an attempt at logic at 3am, and some Deimos and Toxicityshipping (as in PokexHuman love, mostly one-sided though).**

**Disclaimer: Yo no own Pokemon.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**2. Hairstyles**

"A MEDICHAM!" Mars yelled randomly, jolting up in bed.

Good thing it was the middle of the night and she was enclosed in her room and not in the center of a crowd of people, or many of them would be looking at her fearfully and wondering why the hell she was yelling randomly.

Personally, Mars wished she knew why she was yelling as well. It was something she had just remembered… but it just escaped her memory. Confused, she laid back down, attempting to drift asleep again.

"Jupiter!"

Mars shot back up, bewildered. What was she just thinking about that caused her to yell such random things?! And somewhere down the corridor, a magenta-haired Commander stirred, murmuring, "yes?"

The red head, annoyed at all these uncontrollable outbursts (was she developing Turrets or something?), decided to tape her mouth shut, and try go to sleep once more. Of course, that caused the problem of asphyxiation, as she wasn't getting enough oxygen through her nose. That didn't really matter though, for as soon as Mars's head hit the pillow, she was forced upright once again.

Ripping the tape off her mouth, she yelled, "HAIRSTYLES! That's it!"

Mars rolled out of bed, grabbed a handheld mirror off her dresser, and stormed down the hallway excitedly, footsteps echoing along the metallic corridor. She came to rest outside of Jupiter's room, which was directly across from Saturn's. Their names were emblazoned on the door, just like movie stars in Hollywood!

Anyway, Mars stretched her arm span across the hall and pounded on their doors simultaneously. Saturn was the first one to respond, alert and ready. Jupiter, on the other hand, took longer to answer, greeting the red head with a groggy, "What do you want?"

"Quick!" Mars exclaimed, shoving the mirror in each of their faces, one after another, "What do you notice?!"

"That I need more sleep…" Jupiter grumbled. Saturn simply shrugged.

"Don't you see?!" Mars asked, taking a quick glance at herself in the red-framed mirror. "All of our hairstyles resemble Pokemon!"

"So?" Jupiter did _not _need to deal with this randomness at three in the morning.

"I dunno," the redhead replied, "It's just been bothering me since I joined Team Galactic. Like, my hair looks like the head of a Toxicroak, yours like a Medicham, and Saturn's like a Purugly!"

At that moment, Mars's Purugly materialized out of her Pokeball.

"Yayy, Puruglyy!" Mars exclaimed, glomping her giant cat Pokemon. "I love my Purugly!"

"Mars, you are aware that your Purugly's a female, correct?" Jupiter remarked.

"So?" she said, continuing to hug her Pokemon. What did that matter anyway? "But you know what other Pokemon is a female? Besides your Skuntank, I mean." Her crimson eyes gestured to the man standing with them, and Jupiter smirked maliciously. The two female Commanders looked at one another knowingly.

"Saturn's Toxicroak!"

"I was thinking Jynx, but that works too."

At the cry of her name, Toxicroak released herself from the Pokeball she was contained in and proceeded to cling to Saturn's leg.

"Now that's odd…" Jupiter mused, "In the games, male Trainers often have male Pokemon and female Trainers have female Pokemon."

"What games?" Mars interjected. But Jupiter acted like she had never spoken and continued thinking.

"Now why would Saturn have a female Toxicroak?"

"Maybe because I caught a female one?" Saturn suggested.

Ignoring him, Jupiter and Mars gave each other that same knowing look that made the blue-haired man feel incredibly nervous. Not to mention that his Toxicroak seemed to be enjoying herself a bit too much…

"Because Saturn wants her babies!"

"Because Saturn's really a girl!"

They had yelled at the same time. Then the both of them looked at one another and blinked. So much for being on the same page…

"Well I think Saturn has the hots for his Toxicroak," Mars remarked innocently, tightening her grip around her Purugly's neck.

"Do you guys even realize what you're saying?!" Saturn exclaimed. First, he got woken up at 3am, thinking there was some sort of emergency, and the only thing that happened was him getting accused of being a Pokephile while his Toxicroak decided that _now_ was the time to realize she's in love with him. Bottom line, Saturn wasn't very happy. And pretty confused.

"Since you brought this up," Jupiter began, addressing Mars and changing the subject, "then why don't you explain to me why your hair is like a Toxicroak although you have a Purugly and why Saturn's hair is like a Purugly although he has a Toxicroak?"

Mars shrugged inconspicuously, not sure how to logically answer Jupiter's inquiry. So instead she responded with a question of her own.

"Well why is your hair like a Medicham even though you don't even have one?"

"She has a point, you know," Saturn said. "And _no one _in Team Galactic owns a Medicham."

"Because I style it that way," Jupiter stated defensively. She probably had a secret Medicham fetish or something. But she would never admit that.

"Well, why don't you have one anyway?" Mars asked.

"Because the Boss didn't give me one."

"Why don't you go out and catch one?"

"If I have to go out and catch a Medicham, then you and Saturn have to trade Pokemon."

"Get rid of Purugly?! Never!!" Mars clung to her precious Pokemon, snuggling into her thick fur.

"And I don't think Toxicroak would ever leave me willingly…" Yeah, she was definitely making Saturn uncomfortable.

"Well then that settles that," Jupiter said, yawning, although nothing was really resolved. "I think I'm going back to bed."

She turned on her heel and went back into her room, the door slamming shut behind her, leaving Mars, Saturn, and their respective Pokemon in the darkness of the corridor. It was silent for a brief moment, until Mars spoke up, that was.

"Purugly is sooo cute."

"_Purrrr._"

"CROAKK!"

"…Help…me…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Um, yeah. Well that was pretty random and kinda short. But I suppose that was the point. This fact about their hairstyles HAD to be addressed in a fanfiction. Like seriously. But anyway, if you could drop a review, that would be great! (Oh, and take my poll as well! :D)**


	3. Signs

**Well I felt like getting this up anyway even though I only got one vote in the poll. I told myself as long as one person voted for SaturnxDawn, that's what I was doing. And whoever voted chose that, so I guess this is dedicated to whoever that was.**

**EDIT: I did get another vote, for CyrusxJupiter, but I already had this written. So sorry whoever voted for that! But I could possibly do a CyrusxJupiter One-shot later…**

**Contains Pandorashipping, a **_**slight **_**hint of InfraRedshipping (that is somewhat odd),****sexual situations, and an eternally scarred Mars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**3. Signs**

As a newbie to Team Galactic, Mars took the time to observe everything she could about their headquarters in Veilstone City. If someone were to ask Mars what she found to be most peculiar thing in the entire Headquarters (besides all the Grunts' tendency to look EXACTLY THE SAME), she would have had to say the signs.

There were signs nearly _everywhere_, most often detailing the most trivial and repetitive things (ex. 'Team Galactic credo! Everything belongs to Team Galactic! Look beyond the world – space will become Team Galactic's!' Like that wasn't bored into her head enough during training…)

But there was one sign in particular that always piqued Mars's curiosity every time she passed it… It was a white sign handing above the two identical beds in the Team Galactic Nap Room…

'Ensure the bed is unoccupied before getting into it'

Well at least there was no "the world belongs to us" junk scribbled all over it. Still, Mars couldn't help but wonder why such a sign would need to be put in place. But when she found it, she regretted ever wondering in the first place…

O

Mars grumbled in frustration as she slumped into the Team Galactic TV Room, in hopes the warp panel located in the corner would lead her to her destination. Today was just _not _her day.

First, because Mars was the newest Commander, she only got sent on low-ranked missions. Which leads to the second point, as she always ended up failing, even at the easy missions that Grunts are usually sent on. And when she would return to the Headquarters, in hopes of getting a nap, she can never how the damn warp panels connect.

Mars was flooded with relief when the panel in the TV Room (which also had a sign posted outside of it) brought her to exactly where she wanted to be – the Team Galactic Nap Room.

For a moment, Mars could have sworn she heard muffled giggles, but ignored it, believing it to be her exhausted imagination. Approaching one of the beds, she closed her eyes and threw back the covers, preparing to flop down and just crash. Instead, Mars was met with shrieks of terror that caused her crimson eyes to fly open in shock. She was disturbed to see both Saturn and Dawn, lying in bed. Together. _Naked._

"What the hell?!" Mars exclaimed, turning away and shielding her vision. "My eyessss. They burnnn!"

Seeing Saturn naked was one thing the redheaded Commander did NOT wish to see. Now Dawn on the other hand… She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. '_Not right now…' _Mars had other things to think about at that moment, for example, how she could erase the disturbing image forever etched into her brain.

Dawn, speechless, was simply flushed with a deep shade of red (matching in hue to Mars's hair), clutching the blankets around her. Saturn, overcoming his initial shock, opened his mouth to explain.

Mars, covering her eyes with one hand, took the other and shoved it in his face to silence him. "No. Shut up. I don't even wanna hear it."

With that, she strode away, with Saturn mumbling incoherent words. At least he wasn't shrieking like a girl again. One thing was for certain though; Mars would _never_ sleep in either of those beds again, even if they _were _unoccupied.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**You know what else is certain? That this, drabble at best, is lacking greatly, in both length and content, and I'm too sick to care. I'm off now, to go play Explorers of Darkness or something. It would be nice if you left a review while I was gone.**


	4. Crushed

**This is a slight twist, with focus shifting (only briefly) from Commanders to Grunts. Oh and Lucas is in this too, being cynical and ruining everyone's fun.**

**Contains: Nothing that bad really. Just me poking fun at Team Galactic Grunts through the form of Lucas. And it's incredibly short so I feel bad about that...**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own it. It, being Pokemon.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lucas never realized how much he _hated_ Mt. Coronet until the one moment in which it was imperative that the 11-year old reach its peak. The Sinnoh-splitting mountain was just a big damn maze. And Lucas _hated _it. Not as much as he hated obnoxiously repetitive, unoriginal, and often misinformed Team Galactic Grunts though.

"If I defeat you, the Boss will promote me to Commander for sure!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, becoming rather annoyed with the monotonous actions and words of the Grunts. Sending out his Infernape, the beret-clad boy quickly dispatched the male Grunt's Glameow and Dustox with a Mach Punch and Flame Wheel.

The Grunt fell to his knees in defeat. "Now I'll never become a Commander!"

Lucas began to stride away wordlessly, before stopping abruptly in his tracks. He spun around, staring at the Grunt incredulously. A thought just occurred to him, one that he deemed to be quite bothersome if he dwelled on it any longer.

"Did you _honestly _believe you would become a Commander?"

"Of course!" the Grunt piped up. "If you hadn't defeated me that is…"

"Well he doesn't seem to have the skill," Lucas muttered to himself, receiving a quizzical look from the Grunt.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" the boy asked the green-haired man.

"Umm… Well they kinda just call me Grunt."

"So, no unique name? No planet-based alias?" The Grunt shook his head. Lucas tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What about your hairstyle?"

"What about it?" The Grunt questioned. Lucas said nothing, so he continued. "Don't you just _love_ it? I heard green bowl cuts are all the rage in Johto!"

The beret-clad boy cocked an eyebrow. "Did you ever realize you look _exactly_ the same as all the other Team Galactic Grunts? You even bear a disturbing resemblance to the females."

"Really?" he replied obliviously. "I didn't notice. I just follow the Commander's rules and hope the Boss will give me a promotion."

Lucas buried his face in his hands.

"Do you have a point your trying to make?" the Grunt asked. "You're kind of stopping me from wallowing in my self-pity and defeat."

Lucas sighed, his frustration with the apparently dense Grunt reaching its zenith. "My point _is_, you can probably NEVER be a Commander."

"You really think so?"

Lucas gave a curt nod, and began to leave.

"Oh." The Grunt looked crestfallen for a moment. "Well thanks for crushing my dreams. Jerk."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**Um, yeah, that's it actually. Consider it an EXTREMELY short parody of sorts. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I starting to work more on ****You Again?**** so this might not be updated **_**as **_**frequently.  
Also, you should go vote in my new poll if you're a fan of this story.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Underneath

**As of right now, I have gotten two votes on my poll, both of them for the Commanders' trying to remove Uranus's paper bag. Since you guys asked for it, I wrote it. And it was insanely fun. Plus it makes up for the past few short chapters.**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters!**

**Contains a seductive Venus, a secretly renegade Pluto, silly schemes, defiance of the laws of stuff, Jovianshipping, random One-sided OC pairings, unwanted glomping, a blatant reference to a previous chapter, an incredibly mysterious Uranus, paper bag and all, and the secret that it holds.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon… But I do own my amazing OCs. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Underneath**

Uranus was alone. Not that this was unusual or anything; the odd man was often shunned by his fellow Commanders for more reasons than none. The ideas he proposed for the advancement of Team Galactic were usually, well, too advanced (or to Pluto's delight, destructive).

Take the Galactic Bomb for example. It destroyed the majority of Lake Valor, and although they obtained their prize of Azelf, Cyrus became as enraged as an emotionless man could be, claiming the explosion was too close to Sunyshore City. Whatever _that_ had to do with the situation.

Uranus, though, liked to think of himself as innovative and original, but others still avoided him. Maybe it was the paper bag. But he had his reasons.

Reasons that the rest of the Commanders desired to discover. Or better yet, just discover what was really hidden under the bag in the first place. The majority of them agreed the reasons could wait later.

Still, Uranus was completely alone in the Commander-exclusive lunchroom, doing what could only be presumed as staring at the untouched food on his tray.

His head shot up for a moment, thinking he heard muffled noises from somewhere in the room. But it was still totally vacant, except for the mysterious Team Galactic cooks lurking in the kitchen, generating whatever food-based atrocities they could think of.

Uranus reached to grab a burnt French fry off his tray, most definitely hearing something this time. Shrugging, he snuck the fry underneath the bag and began chewing.

At that moment, Mars came tumbling out from behind the large cafeteria doors, accompanied by a chorus gasps, giggles, and shrieks. Blushing heavily, she straightened up and brushed off her dress, trying to act like that was the most natural occurrence in the world. Uranus gazed at her quizzically; or at least, Mars thought he did.

"Um, hi, Uranus," she said hesitantly. "I was just, uh, looking… for something I dropped and umm…" Mars trailed off, Uranus still facing her direction, but saying nothing. A blush reappearing on her face, the redhead scurried out of the lunchroom.

Sighing, Uranus stood up and discarded his mostly uneaten lunch in the trashcan. Somewhere behind a door, someone muttered, "wasteful" but this time the noise escaped his ears. He wordlessly left the cafeteria to continue with business. Business, for him, was probably inventing something dangerous that he deemed beneficial for Team Galactic.

Right when he left, the majority of the Commanders spilled out from behind the doors, just as Mars had done a few minutes prior.

"Damn it Mars!" Venus exclaimed, cursing the woman who was no longer present.

"This is partially your fault too!" Jupiter snapped at her. "You were supposed to be the one to go out and 'talk' to him!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the whore!"

At this, Venus lunged at the magenta-haired woman, snarling. Saturn, being the brave (or stupid, seeing that no one should try to break up a girl fight) soul he was, stepped between them, his hands up. They halted in mid-lunge, not wanting to harm their fellow Commander. At least, Jupiter didn't. Venus could care less at long as Jupiter was ripped to shreds by the end of it.

The two women could only glare daggers at one another from behind Saturn, who acted as a barrier.

"Well I think that we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if Neptune would just use her powers to lift the damn thing off his head!" Venus remarked, trying to pass the blame.

"I refuse to partake any further in your juvenile activities," the azure-haired woman said coolly.

"Then why did you even join us in the first place? You could've refused, like Pluto."

"Because she wanted to get close to Mercury," Jupiter stated quietly, albeit bluntly, hoping to evoke some sort of reaction from either of them.

Mercury stared up at Neptune, his silver eyes shining. The psychic, on the other hand, folded her arms childishly and pointed her nose to the ceiling, a faint blush visible on her pale face.

"That is in no way true."

Jupiter simply shrugged as tears welled up in Mercury's eyes.

"Speaking of Pluto," Saturn began, finally deciding to voice his opinion on the matter, "I don't know why we didn't _force_ him to come anyway. I mean, maybe they could relate to one another's situation and Uranus, feeling comfortable enough around Pluto, would reveal to him why he wears the bag."

"Pluto? And Uranus? Together?! That's just asking for the destruction of all of Team Galactic! And eventually even the world!" Mercury exclaimed, playing off his own rumors about the two men.

"You and your stupid theories," Jupiter muttered. "Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?"

He glared at her, eyes aflame.

"You know guys, I think Saturn has a good point." Neptune smiled at him, violet eyes suddenly full of life. Mercury and Jupiter both growled at the two blue-haired Commanders.

Just then, Mars burst back into the lunchroom, grinning slightly in her still-lingering embarrassment. "So… how'd it go?"

"Horribly because of you!" Venus yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

"Me?! It's not my fault you pushed me!" They both stepped forward, challenging one another.

And from there, the argument just went around and around…

O

"Okay, so we have the plan straight this time, correct?" Jupiter asked, addressing her fellow Commanders. "No Mars falling out from behind the door and no Venus chickening out and not playing her part. We're all, unfortunately, relying on you this time."

Venus nodded, her loose curls bouncing, although she was annoyed at Jupiter's not so subtle attempts to blame her once again. She strode into the lunchroom, where Uranus, again, was sitting alone.

Jupiter Mars, and Mercury all huddled together in the hallway, peering into the cafeteria from the elongated, rectangular windows embedded in the doors. Saturn and Neptune stood farther away, convinced this wasn't going to work.

"Hey Uranus," Venus said, the sultry tone of her voice evident. She sauntered up to him, amber eyes flashing. "Mmm, that food looks delicious. I hope you don't mind."

She grasped one of the again overly crispy and slightly burnt fries and pressed it to her red-stained lips. Venus chewed and swallowed slowly, in what she decided was a seductive manner. Too bad Uranus wasn't even giving her a second glance.

She waltzed behind the paper bag-clad man, wrapping an arm around his neck and rubbing his chest. Uranus pulse quickened and his breathing became heavy and ragged beneath the bag. He began to sweat profusely and his body shuddered, signs to Venus that she was successful in seducing him. Little did she know, she actually wasn't, but that can be addressed later.

Reaching around to the top of his head, Venus grasped onto the bag and pulled it off in one fluid motion, appearing triumphant. That was, until she looked down at Uranus. Underneath the bag… was yet _another _paper bag.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" she screeched, crumpling the paper bag and tossed it to the floor. Venus was too busy storming out of the room to unleash her wrath on the other Commanders (a.k.a. Jupiter) to notice Uranus breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

Neptune, witnessing the blonde Commander's failure, sighed. "That's it," she stated. "I'm done."

She began to walk away, until Mercury called out to her. "Wait, you can't leave! I – We need you!"

"He's right," Mars said, turning around to face the retreating woman. "You _are _crucial to Plan B."

"Oh, just forget it!" Venus exclaimed, already thoroughly annoyed. She wasted her sexual prowess on him and got absolutely _nothing _out of it.

"It's obvious that he's on to us now," Saturn stated.

"Maybe we should get Pluto, like Saturn suggested earlier," Jupiter said.

"Oh stop kissing up!" Venus spat.

"Why you…" Jupiter narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Saturn, once more, had to act as a mediator to prevent the two Commanders from killing each other.

It was at this moment Mercury began to bawl, realizing Neptune had left without another word.

"If she's not gonna help, I'll go get Pluto!" Mars piped up.

"Fine," everyone (except the crying Commander) consented. They were running low on ideas now that Neptune had abandoned the cause. As Mars roamed down the hallway toward Pluto's room, Mercury's shouts filled the air.

"Don't do it Mars! Their alliance will bring doom to us all!!"

O

Mars knocked gently on Pluto's door at the end of a dimly lit corridor. The sounds of her knuckles upon steel resounded through the hallway. The redhead heard some shuffling from within the room before the door cracked open slightly. One of Pluto's brilliant blue eyes was visible through the darkness.

"Oh, it's you," he said simply.

"Yeah, it's me, Mars!" She stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots.

"Is there any reason you're here?" Pluto questioned, seeing as the redhead said nothing further. "I hope this isn't about the Uranus thing," he continued, his eye narrowly skeptically.

"No! No of course not!" Mars exclaimed, holding up her hands for emphasis. But her crimson eyes betrayed her, the lie reflected clearly in wide orbs. "It's just… everyone's been so hospitable to me since I joined Team Galactic and I noticed you weren't at lunch and felt bad so I told the others I would go and get you. I mean, you know what they say about lunch being the most important meal of the day and without food it would be difficult to have the energy to follow the Boss's orders! And-"

She was cut off as Pluto's door flew open fully, revealing the man shrouded in shadows as he stepped out into the hallway. "So are we going?" he said, after Mars simply stood there, dumbstruck.

"Oh right!" she said. Well, it was to her extreme surprise that Pluto even consented to come along with her so easily. Leading him down the corridor, Mars waved in her hand in the air as they approached the lunchroom.

"Look who I got guys!"

Pluto stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of all the Commanders, minus Neptune, standing in the hall expectantly. "This _is _about Uranus, isn't it?"

"No! Everyone's waiting outside because they were happy to hear you were joining us and couldn't wait to see you!" Mars blurted out. It was then everyone decided that Mars was a horrid liar.

Pluto began to walk into the cafeteria, while everyone remained glued to his or her spot. "Am I the only one eating?"

Mars was about to open her mouth when Saturn silenced her with a response instead. "We all just finished eating and were about to head back to work."

Pluto shrugged and the other Commanders took this as a cue to scatter. But they returned only a moment later when the Cyrus look-alike entered the cafeteria, and all pressed up against the door, watching and listening.

Pluto joined Uranus at the table and began eating, occasionally partaking in conversation with the other man. They could see his mouth moving, and assumed that Uranus responded. Eventually, the two stood up and threw away their trash. The nosy Commanders fled every which down the hall once more as Pluto and Uranus approached the door.

They walked together down the corridor, chatting amiably. As soon as they were out of earshot, the other Commanders gathered again in front of the double doors to the lunchroom.

"I told you!" Mercury exclaimed, "It's your fault the most dangerous alliance in Team Galactic has just been formed!"

Jupiter balled her hand into a fist and used in to drive the shorter man even further to the ground.

"Well, no matter what just happened, I don't think we're any closer to uncovering Uranus's secret," Venus said, crossing her arms beneath her ample chest. It was at that moment a 'beep' was heard from the intercom speaker above and Cyrus's stoic voice filtered through.

"Lunch break is over. Get back to work."

Venus held a hand to her mouth and yawned. "Forget that," she said. "I personally need a nap. We can continue plotting tomorrow."

Mars's eyes widened in fear. "Venus whatever you do don't use the beds in the Nap Room!"

The blonde Commander wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, why would I do that anyway? I have my own bed."

She strode off, not noticing the furious blush that had developed on Saturn's face. Still, they all decided to disobey their Boss and take Venus's advice and head to their respective rooms for well-deserved naps. The scheming could wait until tomorrow. And of course, as they separated, none of the Commanders bothered to consider the severe reprimanding they would receive for shirking off their duties later…

O

Pluto was disturbed yet again by a hollow knocking on the metallic door to his room.

"Oh, you again," he said, seeing Mars standing outside his door. "What do you want?" Pluto turned to look at the clock on the wall behind him.

_'Oh it's lunch time,' _he thought, assuming Mars was coming to fetch him again. _'It is "the most important meal of the day" after all…'_

Pluto had to try hard to prevent a slight grin from appearing on his face, recalling the redhead's mix up from the other day. She was about to answer his question, but he put up a hand to stop her.

"Actually, I recall my inquiry, seeing I already know why you are really here." Mars looked puzzled for a moment, until Pluto chose to elaborate.

"Yes, I know why Uranus wears a paper bag. And no, I am not going to tell you."

Without allowing any response from Mars, he practically slammed the door in her face. The redhead clenched her fists. As tempting as it was to pummel Pluto's door and strangle him until he told, Mars instead ran down the corridor to share this vital information with the other Commanders.

O

Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus were all huddled together at a singular lunch table, Uranus sitting a few tables away. Saturn and Neptune opted out of plotting this time, and were seated at the table adjacent to the scheming foursome.

"Are you serious?!" Venus whisper-exclaimed. Mars nodded her head vigorously.

"See, I knew Saturn had the right idea," Jupiter said.

"Oh just shut it!" Venus snapped. Mars turned to Mercury, awaiting his input about the news, but he was too busy staring at the back of Neptune's head. Jupiter grabbed his cheeks and rotated his head so his attention was redirected to the conversation at hand.

"Get over her," she said bluntly. Sure, she was slightly jealous as well (okay, so more than just slightly), but she wasn't going to let it distract her from the real task. They were all pretty dried of ideas by this point as well.

"I really think Neptune's psychic abilities is the only way to remove the bag," Venus said.

"Yeah, but she won't do it willingly," Mars added.

"And she rarely looses control of her powers. Well, more like _never._"

"I know… Isn't she amazing?" Mercury swooned.

"I said focus!"

"Fine, fine," he replied.

"So," Venus began, tapping her fingers on the table thoughtfully, "how to make Neptune lose control…"

'Music' was Mars's first thought, but mentally selected another option, that would probably make her seem more serious about the situation. "How about making her jealous?" she suggested. "I've seen Jupiter and Mercury get pretty crazy when they're jealous."

The two aforementioned Commanders glowered. "I do not!" they yelled simultaneously.

Venus, ignoring them, continued to mull over Mars's idea. "That could potentially work…" The blonde leaned into Jupiter and whispered something in her ear.

"You want to me what?!" was Jupiter's response.

"Oh c'mon! It could work, seriously. And plus, I know how much you want to." Venus dug playfully at the other woman's ribs with her elbow. The magenta-haired Commander felt her face flush, but still refused.

"Don't make me break out those pictures of you that one time-" Venus was cut off as Jupiter's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Enough." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Alright," she finally said her eyes opening. "I'll do it."

O

Jupiter could not believe what she was about to do. Still, she picked the most opportune moment to approach Saturn, just as Neptune got up to dispose of her trash. The magenta-haired woman sidled up to Saturn, pressing her body against him.

"Um, hello Commander Jupiter," Saturn said shakily, his nervousness causing him to address the woman formally. "May I uh, help you?"

"Yes," she breathed sensually into his ear, "Kiss me."

"Wha?" was all Saturn managed to get out before Jupiter grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rather forceful kiss.

It was at this moment that Neptune turned around, only to witness the two Commander's embrace. Her eyes widened and in an instant, her initial shock transformed into rage.

Neptune clenched her fists, her deep azure hair whipping wildly behind her, and her blue-violet eyes flashing dangerously. A psychic energy was emitted from all of her corporal being, and pulsed throughout the room.

Nearly everything was lifted into the air: food, chairs, trays, Mercury, and most importantly, Uranus's paper bag. But Jupiter and Saturn were too busy making out and Mars and Venus were too busy watching and laughing. Oh, and Mercury was a bit too preoccupied with soaring across the room.

Uranus, feeling incredibly exposed, kept his head down and attempted to scramble out of the cafeteria, hopefully unnoticed in the midst of all the chaos. He had given up on his bag for now, because unfortunately, it floated down right in front of Venus.

The blonde swiped it off the table, and held up the poor bag for all to see. Suddenly, as realization hit, everything became calm. Saturn and Jupiter broke apart and Neptune regained control. Mercury hit the ground with a '_thump'_ but everyone was too enthralled with the sight of a bagless-Uranus, their mouths' agape.

He crouched helplessly on the linoleum floor, silence blanketing the room. That was, until Venus mustered up her voice and could speak.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her voice piercing the silence. "URANUS IS A HOTTIE!"

Venus pounced on the cowering man, his vivid green eyes growing wider as she rapidly closed in. She smothered him, Uranus squirming underneath her oppressive form. Pulling away from him for a moment, her face flushed, Venus proceeded to gaze at him straight on.

His slightly tanned face was red as well, and he was breathing heavily. Still, to Venus, he couldn't help but look devilishly handsome, with his elegantly disheveled mop of dark brown hair and chiseled features. Yes, Uranus was indeed quite the "hottie".

Venus practically asphyxiated him once more,but this time he struggled enough to manage to push her off. In a panic, Uranus jumped to him feet and darted out of the lunchroom, terror evidently etched onto his face. Venus, on the other hand, slumped on the frigid cafeteria floor dejectedly.

Pluto, who was just arriving on the scene, took one glance at Uranus speeding past and then another at Venus, looking rejected. Finally, his gaze traveled to a brown paper bag, discarded among the jumble of items strewn across the floor.

"You found out, didn't you?"

All the Commanders nodded slowly, still shocked by what they just witnessed. Seriously, who would've guessed?

"But…" Mars started hesitantly, "why would anyone with looks like his hide them underneath a bag? I thought that was for like, ugly people or something."

"Because, Uranus has gynophobia," Pluto replied simply, as if it was obvious. Everyone just stared at him stupidly.

"It means he's afraid of women," Saturn filled in. Pluto gave an appreciative nod in his direction.

Venus scoffed. "No man could ever fear me."

"Actually," Pluto said, "Uranus fears you the most."

In the back of the cafeteria, audible snickering from Jupiter could be heard.

"You're next on his list," he told her.

Jupiter's jaw dropped and Venus stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well that wasn't as exciting as I hoped," Mercury commented from somewhere on the floor. "Was I the only one who hoped that Uranus used to be a member of the Mafia and when the police busted him and blew up one of their hideouts with 10 tons of explosives that he suffered painful 3rd degree burns and is now horribly disfigured?"

"I guess that _would _be kind of cool," Mars replied. And she was the only one who thought so.

Absolutely tired of the stupidity radiating from the room (and the sight of Jupiter and Saturn together), Neptune stormed out of the room, with Mercury on her heels. Pluto filed out right after them, having nothing more to say andfeeling the need to visit Uranus

"Well, gynophobia or not, I will make Uranus mine!" Venus yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

With Venus's declaration of love, Mars's discovery of her horrid lying skills, Jupiter and Saturn's impromptu relationship, Neptune's insane jealousy, Mercury's hopes of consoling her, Pluto's secret plot to destroy the world (as well as his newfound friendship), and the final revelation of what was _really _underneath Uranus's paper bag, things were about to get a whole hell of a lot crazier at Team Galactic's Headquarters.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wow. Like I said before, that was really fun. And long!**

**I don't even know why I decided to make Uranus handsome but gynophobic. I think I just wanted to torture him and Venus. But on a similar note, PlutoXUranus? Now that's a possibility…**

**I know in the first One-shot, I made it seem like Jupiter and Neptune are friends, but I decided against it. Jupiter pretty much hates all the female Commanders' except Mars.**

**And the whole random Jovianshipping a.k.a. Jupiter and Saturn suddenly get together… well you shouldn't even ask. Maybe they confessed undying love for one another and decided to get together right then and there without even letting me know how it happened.**

**Well this is turning out to be an incredibly long A/N.**

**So as always, please leave a review! (And anyone who can point out the song reference in this chapter wins a cookie! Or something.)**


	6. Intruder

**So, I wrote this when I should've been studying for my AP Gov't Exam. Which means it sucks. Then I edited it right after taking the actual four hour test. Which means it **_**still **_**sucks. And it's short.**

**On a positive note, I started a Team Galactic community yesterday, and I need staff members! **

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! I've almost reached 30! (And I only expected to get a couple here and there…)**

**Contains poorly written InfraRedshipping. Which equates to MarsxDawn. Which also equates to yuri. Don't like, don't complain. Please.**

**Disclaimer: It's kinda obvious that I don't own Pokemon judging by this atrocity.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Intruder**

Dawn took a deep breath in, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Wind steadily swirled around her, the large windmills generating the breeze. Valley Windworks loomed before her, and getting inside was her target.

After running back and forth from Floaroma Town, its accompanying Meadow, and the Valley Windworks, pursuing the Team Galactic Grunts that had invaded the area, she was finally set to take down whoever was in charge and rescue the young girl's father.

Pulling the Works Key that she had obtained from the blundering Grunts back at Floaroma Meadow out of her bag, Dawn unlocked the door to the Windworks, only to surprise the Grunt she had dispatched earlier. ...The same one who locked the door from the inside in an attempt to stop the girl from corrupting their plan.

"How did you get in here?!" the Grunt exclaimed. Dawn smiled as she dangled the Works Key from her hand. The Grunt gasped and took a step back from the young Trainer. "Oh man! I better go inform the Commander before she gets really upset…"

With that, the green-haired man scurried off around the corner, leaving a somewhat startled Dawn rooted to her spot.

O

"What do you mean, an intruder?!" a redheaded Team Galactic member practically screeched at her underling. "I thought I told you to make sure no one interfered! Incompetent Grunts…"

"Well you did Commander Mars, sir, I mean ma'am, but somehow the girl got a hold of the key and broke in and I wouldn't be surprised if she was almost here now…" the Grunt attempted to explain. Mars shoved him out of the way onto a nearby chair to get a better look at the Trainer who had breached her security perimeters.

Currently, the girl had just defeated the final Grunt Mars had set in place, and was hesitantly heading towards the back room. She was young, a rookie Trainer no doubt, with long azure-haired covered by a white knit hat. Her outfit, which consisted of a black and pink mini-dress and a scarf wrapped around her neck, clung to the girl's petite frame. Deep blue eyes betrayed the confident front she was attempting to put up as she approached the intimidating-looking redhead. All in all, she was pretty cute.

Mars took a step forward and smiled. _'Maybe this intrusion isn't too bad after all…'_

O

Mars scowled deeply as she watched her precious Purugly fall to the girl's weakened Piplup. "You… _uppity brat!_" she growled, withdrawing her unconscious Pokemon.

A grin appeared on Dawn's face that lit up her entire countenance as her Penguin Pokemon waddled over to her, chirping contentedly. The redheaded Commander couldn't help but smile through her defeat.

"Even though I lost," Mars finally managed to say, "I will admit I had fun battling you."

The girl's azure eyes brightened even more upon hearing the Commander's kind words. Mars began to saunter forward, a playful gleam appearing in her crimson eyes. As she passed the suddenly frozen Trainer, Mars trailed a finger gently along her jaw line, smirking.

"Maybe I'll have the pleasure of battling you some other time," she said. "That is, if you stupid enough to cross Team Galactic again."

Dawn turned to face the retreating Commander, speechless and shaking from the memory of her lingering touch.

"Grunts, move out!" Mars barked. "We're done here." The Grunts obediently filed out after their redheaded Commander.

Even after she left, Dawn found herself unable to move, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. She became absolutely mesmerized by the older woman, just by one touch. Even Piplup tugging on the hem of her skirt could not snap Dawn out of her reverie.

As, she too, was thinking about the next time they would meet and the fiery battle that would ensue between them… And hopefully, the next time she would feel her fingertips on her skin…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-shrugs- I wouldn't even ask what I was thinking. It's incredibly rushed because I'm lazy and didn't feel like adding in their battle. My brain is like drained, but I felt the need to update. I want to do so as frequently as possible so I don't lose all my inspiration.**

**As always, please leave a review (and let me know if you're interested in being apart of the TG Community staff!)**


	7. Past

**Sorry for the delay. The reason? Laziness, really. People seemed to want Cyrus-centric stuff, so I wrote the one-shot I had in mind, and decided I didn't like it and was too lazy to rewrite it. But I did. Just for you guys. Thanks for everyone for reviewing.**

**Contains: Another OC who is currently unnamed recounting her times with Cyrus before something changed and he disappeared. An inner thought monologue of sort, as though she is telling a story until it reverts back to normal times.**

**Disclaimer: One day, I shall become the new leader of Team Galactic! But not really, seeing that I don't own Pokemon or anything.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Past**

Cyrus was a relatively normal child, really.

Antisocial yes, but for the most part normal.

The only thing I ever found off about him was his love of machines. During school, he was often tinkering with whatever he could get his hands on. When I finally started talking to him, and he brought me to his house on a cliff of Sunyshore City, our hometown, I was in awe to see all the machines he had constructed. I don't even know to this day what half of them did; but still, a boy so young building things to magnificent, you couldn't help but be amazed.

And to this day, I still wonder what had happened to him. Where is he today? And why did everything seem change that fateful summer day? I have my ideas though.

Cyrus, as a child, was often ridiculed for tales of seeing, and even befriending, some sort of mythical fairy Pokemon. And here I believed children were usually imaginative and open about things like that…

Although I suppose it was because of the pixie Pokemon that Cyrus and I began to talk, and eventually become friends. I, too, had an interest in whatever Pokemon he had seen and decided to strike up a conversation with him about it. And slowly, we formed a bond. This didn't come without consequences though, as I was also mocked from being friends with "the weird kid" but I didn't mind.

I still find myself missing those days, where it was just him and me, even years later.

Looking back upon it now, I realize there is only one true memory of him that still remains clear and vivid in my mind, as though it only occurred yesterday. And that would be the day he went missing.

Cyrus ran off on night, claiming that he was tired of all the jokes and the ridicule. That he was going to prove the other kids wrong. And that he was going to find the pixie Pokemon and bring it back to Sunyshore.

I tried to stop him, but his mind was made and he fled into the darkness. We desperately searched for days, but Cyrus never returned to Sunyshore City. And the day he finally did, out of the blue, nothing was ever the same.

He was different.

Those icy blue eyes that were once so full of life were sunken and dull. His face wore a stern frown and the demeanor he radiated was as cold as steel. It seemed as though this was constant. He never showed any hints of emotion, like it had all been drained away, his heart too shriveled to feel.

He had even stopped talking to me, his one true friend.

Cyrus basically cut himself off from the entire world and chose to remain in solitude. Thinking about it now, a child should never behave in such manner. A child should never be so… alone. There are too many things only children can experience and he had missed out…

That last day I ever saw Cyrus was the day he turned ten, decided to leave on an adventure, every child's dream. Of course, he didn't seem too enthusiastic like most kids. I, on the other hand, chose to stay here in Sunyshore, where I currently reside in a small cottage by the sea.

It was where I was sitting now, watching the tide ebb and flow, thinking about the distant past. The past that I hadn't realized would soon catch up to me.

Although it appeared it was about to storm, a lone figure walked on the beach, the harsh wind and spray from the ocean not seeming to faze them. From the looks of them, the figure was male, with a broad chest and shoulders. Slowly, he approached the line where the concrete of the city met the sand of the beach, a streetlight bathing him gently.

My eyes widened it shock. That spiky slate blue hair, the same gaunt expression… My heart seemed to skip a beat or two as he glanced up at the cliff where my house was precariously perched.

It was _him_.

It was Cyrus.

And he had finally returned.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**This will actually be continued, eventually. Don't ask who's POV it was told from, as I already mentioned I have yet to name her. Or give her depth, really. That will come later, I suppose. –shrugs-**

**Anyway, I'm nearing 50 reviews! To celebrate, whoever happens to be my 50****th**** reviewer will get something special! As in, if you have anything Team Galactic related that you would like to see (a certain pairing, situation, or character) I'll do my best to write it!**

**With that said, please leave a review!**


	8. Warped

**Yay, update! So my 50****th**** reviewer was actually anonymous, but **_**Kittie**_** still had a request that I was already planning on filling. So in order to be fair, the ****next signed reviewer**** will get to request something. **

**Contains: A new recruit, a flashback denoted by **_**italics**_**, nonsensicalness, and Mars and Jupiter commenting on Cyrus's "man parts". XD Oh, and somehow I managed to throw in hints of Conjunction and Galacticshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I don't think I own the phase "fun sucker" either, but I used it anyway.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Warped**

Jupiter just _loved _new recruits. Especially recruits that Cyrus put under her control. It was just so fun to torment the poor souls.

As her magenta-eyes spotted the newbie Grunt (who had already underwent the magical and mysterious process to make him look EXACTLY like all the other Grunts), a sinister smile appeared on her face, recalling what she had in store for him…

_"Hey Saturn! Is there any way you can reconfigure the warp panels for me?"_

_The azure-haired Commander was sitting in front of a large panel of television screen, his hands folded beneath his chin, the eerie glow from the machines illuminating his features. He stared up at his fellow Commander incredulously._

_"_All _the warp panels? In the entire base?"_

_Jupiter tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well maybe not _all _the panels. One or two will do."_

_"I don't have the authority to do that Jupiter. And I really don't want to get on the Boss's bad side…"_

_"Oh come off it Saturn!" she snapped. "You know you could never be on his bad side!"_

_Just then, Mars burst into the darkened room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Her shining crimson eyes swept the room once before she spoke again. "Plotting ways to mess with the new Grunt, are we?"_

_"Well, _trying _to," Jupiter replied. "But Saturn's being a fun sucker and making it rather difficult."_

_"So what's the plan this time anyway?" Mars asked. She leaned in close to Jupiter, her eyes lighting up even more as she heard the idea. Unexpectedly, the petite woman grasped Saturn's wrists and yanked him out of the chair, to his extreme shock. Using all the force at her disposal, Mars shoved him out the door and promptly proceeded to lock it._

_"Now that he's out of the way… Where should we start?"_

Jupiter began to give the Grunt a full tour of the Headquarters, putting emphasis on the travel path of the warp panels. He looked as though he was concentrating fiercely, in an attempt to keep everything straight in his mind.

"So do you have a name?" Jupiter finally asked.

The Grunt shook his head sadly. "I have yet to be given one…"

"That's right! We have to even see if you're worthy of one first!" Jupiter replied, her voice oddly cheerful. She stepped onto yet another golden warp panel, the Grunt trying to keep up. They landed in a small, almost vacant room. In it was a green glowing panel on the floor, the only one in the entire building that they even bothered to label.

"And this, takes us back to the front of the building," Jupiter stated, paraphrasing what was written on the sign. She took a long stride forward and vanished in a flash of green light. In a panic, the Grunt followed.

The magenta-haired Commander was waiting expectantly at the front desk. "You got all that?"

The Grunt nodded, although he honestly had no clue how he ended up where he was currently standing.

"Good. Although there is one more warp panel I forgot to show you… Here, take this key, go through those doors to your right and use the first warp panel you come to," Jupiter ordered. "I have a quick errand to run and will be there in a moment." She had to try her best to suppress the excited feeling bubbling up within her as the Grunt hesitantly left. His Commander sped off in an instant.

She appeared a moment later in the surveillance room, where Mars was presently trying to coax Saturn out of his seat by sitting on his lap suggestively. There was a faint blush smeared across the male Commander's face.

"How did you get back in here? Jupiter asked.

Saturn waved a key in the air. "Although it did take me a while to remember that I had it…"

"Whatever," tall woman replied hastily. "Is he there yet?"

Mars shook her head, when behind her, a blank screen suddenly flickered to life. Cyrus could be seen in the oddly furnished room, facing the wall. Jupiter and Mars both glanced at each other and smirked. Saturn's deep blue eyes widened in fear.

"You didn't."

"I did," Jupiter said, still smirking deviously.

Just then, the familiar uniform of a male Grunt filled a portion of the screen. At the sound of someone materializing into the room, Cyrus spun around, too startled to cover his…man parts.

Jupiter and Mars began to giggle insanely, while sizing Cyrus up. Saturn simply sat there, blushing furiously. His gaze was transfixed on the scene unfolding before him and couldn't force himself to avert his eyes.

The Grunt, who was just as startled as Cyrus, stood glued to his spot, practically paralyzed.

Their Boss, quickly coming to his sense, made himself decent. His icy eyes narrowed as the thought of the only jokester stupid enough to pull such a heinous prank… "Mercury."

Although his voice was low, it seemed to reverberate menacingly throughout the entire building. Somewhere in the Headquarters, probably outside of Neptune's door, Mercury was slumped on the floor. He looked up miserably and groaned. "Now what?"

Meanwhile, Cyrus began to move forward silently, his face completely expressionless. It was like the calm before the storm. The really bad storm in which many people get maimed and murdered at the hands of their Boss.

The Grunt, finally wising up, took this as a warning sign and did the smart thing. He turned and ran for his life. Vanishing to only reappear a moment later, he continued to dart away until Team Galactic Headquarters was far in his wake.

In the surveillance room, Mars raised herself from up off the floor. She had fallen clutching her stomach from laughter. Jupiter had joined her, eyes streaming with tears.

"Wait," the redhead began, "since when did a warp panel lead to Cyrus's bathroom?"

Saturn was still frozen dumbstruck, until he finally gathered the ability to speak again. "Since when did we install cameras in a bathroom?"

A smarter-than-average female Grunt passing by the room peeked in around the doorframe. "And since when did Team Galactic even _have_ bathrooms?"

"…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ah, unanswered questions that will never be answered because the whole point of this is to be nonsensical. And I wasn't gonna throw Mercury in there but I had to. I just couldn't resist. **

**So please review, and if you're the 51****st**** reviewer, don't be afraid to have a request in mind!**


	9. Aftermath

**Sorry for the wait. I got into Contestshipping mode -shudders- But that went away and I reverted back into TG mode.**

**This fulfills a few requests: My 50****th**** reviewer, Kittie, wanted to see what happened after the paper bag incident, Animalluver suggested I try some MarsXUranus, and I wanted some yaoi, meaning PlutoXUranus.**

**Contains: Dramatic hinted yaoi stuffs, a rampaging Venus thrown in for comic relief, a clueless and troubling Mars, and a MIA Mercury and Neptune.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Team Galactic or Pokemon; do own my OCs (one day, I shall draw pictures!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Aftermath**

Uranus sped to his room as fast as his feet would carry him, hiding his gorgeous face from all the questioning Grunts. As soon as he reached the metallic door, emblazoned with his name in bold lettering, Uranus slipped inside and slumped against the wall.

_'They all know. Everyone knows.'_

With his secret revealed, Uranus wasn't sure how he was going to be able to continue his life with Team Galactic, not with Venus on the loose. There was a sharp knock on his door and the handsome Commander cringed, fear coursing through him.

Uranus seriously wished they had peepholes installed in the doors. Too traumatized to open it, he simply rose to his feet and stepped further into the shadows of his room.

"Uranus," a voice hissed, loud enough to be heard from inside the enclosed space. His vivid green eyes lit up as he recognized the speaker, and hurried to the door. It was the one man he trusted. The one man he could call his friend.

"Pluto!" Uranus quietly exclaimed, practically throwing his arms around the other man. Silencing him, Pluto shoved his fellow Commander roughly back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Uranus's heart started to pound and the heat rose in his face at their close proximity. He could feel Pluto's warm breath on his skin. It was just the two of them, alone in the darkness…

Until Pluto flipped on the light.

Uranus backed away hectically, trying to slow his heavy breathing. Pluto simply looked at him with stern blue eyes, betraying no hints of emotion.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Uranus collapsed to the floor, nearly sobbing, the reality of the situation hitting him. Pluto was taken aback, his eyes widening. He had never seen his friend so…vulnerable. Taking a deep breath, Pluto approached Uranus, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Uranus looked up at him, a forced half smile on his face, and his green eyes shining, as though tears had been accumulating in them, threatening to spill over at any moment. "I don't…know," was his choked out response. Uranus's face fell once more and his body was racked with more sobs.

Pluto panicked. It wasn't often he was in these situations. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Uranus never broke down like this. He was always blessed by strokes of brilliance although they were occasionally…out there.

Still, Uranus was the one person in which Pluto could share his ideals, building upon Cyrus's dream for a new universe. And Uranus could tell Pluto all about his new inventions, and somehow, they fit in perfectly with the man's plans.

Suddenly, Pluto thought of Cyrus, his boss, his mentor, and his source of inspiration. His hand absentmindedly rubbed Uranus's back, and his sobs steadily quieted. Was this…wrong?

Cyrus didn't seem to need whatever relationship Pluto had with Uranus. Or maybe…it only hindered his goals.

This realization hit Pluto hard, and he snapped his hand away from Uranus like it burned. His mind was flooded with questions and he couldn't seem to compose himself. Uranus only glanced up at him, puzzled and slightly saddened.

Pluto did the only thing he felt he could do, no matter how heartless it seemed. Grabbing a paper bag from Uranus's stash on his dresser, he forced it atop the other man's head. "I'm sure she'll get over you soon," was all Pluto could say before flicking off the lights and swiftly exiting the room, leaving Uranus in the dark once more.

X

It wasn't too long before Uranus heard more rapping on his door. Wiping away his tears, he briefly forgot his fears, he hurried to the door with high hopes Pluto was waiting for him on the other side.

Uranus nearly died from shock upon seeing that it was a woman, not a man, standing outside. He jumped back away from her as far as he could. The green-eyed man couldn't help but let out a _small_ sigh of relief upon seeing it was the red-head, Mars, who seemed the least interested in him/did not lust after him in a psychotic manner.

"Um, hi Uranus," she started slowly, taking a step forward. Uranus did not move, and remained frozen, shrouded by shadows. "Is, uh, Pluto here?"

To Uranus, hearing his name was like a crushing blow, causing him to replay the scene in which Pluto left without showing that he truly cared. Still, Uranus muttered a small, "no".

"Oh," Mars replied. "I just have a lunch for him. He left the cafeteria without eating, so I felt bad. Like, have you ever heard the say about lunch being the most important meal of the day?"

A slight smile appeared on Uranus's face, unseen by Mars. "Actually, that's breakfast."

Her crimson eyes widened, like a child who had just been informed that the tooth fairy wasn't real. "Are you serious? I wonder why no one's ever bothered to correct me…"

A larger smile began to form beneath the bag, but quickly disappeared as he heard a crash and a loud shriek.

"Uranus!"

He froze, panicking. Venus was coming for him!

"You need to hide," Mars told him, as though that wasn't obvious. Appearing as though he was going to crawl underneath his bed, Uranus paused as Mars stopped him.

"This probably isn't the best place. They'll definitely look here first!"

"Then I'll go to Pluto's room!" he spat out quickly. Mars shook her head.

"That's probably second on their list…" The two Commanders looked at each other, and for a fleeting moment, Uranus felt his fear dissipate.

It returned only a second later though, as they reached a collective idea that truthfully terrified him.

"There's always…my room," Mars suggested.

Uranus seemed hesitant. A girl's room? He could never… He wasn't ready to do that yet. Overcoming a fear took gradual steps. And going into a girl's room was surely farther back on the list…

"C'mon," the redhead urged, breaking his thoughts. "It's either face Venus, who is getting closer with every passing second, or be safe in a room where they probably won't look." Uranus weighed his options for a moment before giving in.

"But Pluto has to be there too."

"Fine!" Mars exclaimed, exasperated. Uranus reached out to take her outstretched hand, but stopped like even being that close to her caused him intense pain.

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on!"

He nodded once, before following Mars out the door and toward her room.

X

Mars shut her door and walked out into the hallway, Pluto's lunch still in hand. Venus, partially restrained by Jupiter and Saturn, came hurling around the corner.

"Where is he?" she exclaimed wildly. "He wasn't in his room! So where is he?!"

"Wait, you broke into his room?" Mars asked.

"More like kicked down his door," Jupiter remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know how much that will cost in repairs?!" Saturn yelled, clearly freaking out. "And did you ever stop to think about how _pissed_ Cyrus is going to be?!"

"Ugh, who cares about Cyrus? I want my Uranus!"

Behind the door, Uranus shuddered inwardly.

"And I'm pretty sure Cyrus doesn't have the capability of being pissed," Jupiter added. "Where are you going anyway?" she then said, addressing Mars while trying to restrain Venus, who was beginning to lash out.

"Uh, to Pluto's room. To deliver his lunch."

"Pluto!" He should know!" Venus exclaimed.

Mars's crimson eyes widened, a look of panic coming to her face.

"How about we go to the surveillance room instead?" Saturn interjected, temporarily forgetting about the door incident. He winked at the redhead.

Jupiter caught on, grinning. "Yeah, from there, it will be much easier to track him down."

"You're right!" Venus shouted, not bothering to question why the two people who were trying to prevent her from seeing Uranus were suddenly helping her. Said Commanders led her down a branching hallway, but not before Mars gave them a grateful nod. When they were out of sight, she took off toward Pluto's room at the end of the hall.

Mars pounded on the door, and an annoyed Pluto answered. He cocked an eyebrow at the panting woman.

"Yes?" he asked slowly, staring at her, arms folded.

"Oh! I brought you lunch!" she replied, thrusting the now dripping bag into his hands. His icy blue eyes scrutinized the package before he say it down against the wall in his room.

"That's not important though!" Mars blurted. She grabbed Pluto's wrist and yanked him out of the comfort of his room.

"Where are we going?" he managed to ask.

"To my room!"

Pluto's eyes grew as large as the moon. He didn't think Mars liked him like that! But it would explain why she was always bringing him lunch…

They stopped abruptly in front of her door, where the redhead proceeded to roughly shove him into the darkness. Pluto stumbled forward, colliding with another figure.

Mars flipped the light switch, illuminating the entire room. Both Pluto and Uranus stood there facing each other awkwardly. The redhead let out a loud sigh and slunk to the floor. She then glanced up at the two men, one of them looking confused, and the other a jumble of emotions.

"Why…is he here?" Pluto finally was able to ask.

"Hiding from Venus."

"I had no choice," Uranus added, removing the paper bag from his head. For some reason, he felt at ease, like there was no reason to hide his true face.

"I was able to distract her," Mars told them, referring to Venus, "but she did break down your door first."

"She what?!" Uranus was startled at first, but calmed down quickly. It wasn't like it was anything he couldn't easily fix. But still, those doors are pretty solid. Thinking about the inhuman strength Venus apparently possessed unnerved him.

The three waited in silence for what seemed like a long time, before Mars rose to her feet, stretching. "Well, I should go check on Jupiter and Saturn. Venus can be quite the handful."

As she left the two Commanders alone in the room, a thick tension quickly cloaked the situation. Uranus's vivid green eyes displayed his hurt from Pluto's cold and distant actions earlier. Pluto, seeing this, felt something nagging deep within him. Was it…guilt?

He supposed the words "I'm sorry" would be appropriate at the moment. But what exactly he was sorry for, he wasn't entirely sure.

Before those words could leave his mouth, Uranus spoke up. He seemed to try to keep his voice steady, but it sounded as though it was on the verge of breaking.

"You… You were the only one who seemed to care for me," he said, edging closer to Pluto. "Before today, that is, and all Mars has done…" His voice cracked a bit and Pluto felt his limbs turn to ice and his brain go numb. Beneath that brilliantly eccentric exterior, Uranus was truly…sensitive.

"I'm sorry Uranus." He had finally said it, but mentally scolded himself. How Cyrus managed to remain emotionless through everything that was thrown at him, Pluto would never know. But then again, Cyrus probably wasn't faced with the overflowing emotions of his best friend who was probably in love with him.

"But why?" Uranus asked, still closing the gap between them. "You left me back there, when I needed you the most."

These words struck Pluto deep within his very core, but he had to remain strong. These feelings of – he felt himself flush slightly – love, was it? They would only interfere, as much as Pluto hated to admit it.

"I just…can't." He was being selfish. Putting his own goals in front of Uranus's fragile state… Pluto was horrible.

"Please, Pluto." Uranus began to plead. "You just can't leave me alone in this place. It was always hard at first, but now will be even harder now that everyone knows… I mean, Mars, she's there…but so is the fear. You're the only one…I feel comfortable around."

Pluto squeezed his blue eyes shut as Uranus neared him, their chest touching. Tears were clinging to Uranus's thick eyelashes as he urged Pluto to look at him.

Just then, the door flew open, the moment, the tension, all broken. Mars slipped inside the room and Pluto and Uranus separated.

"I think we're good for now," she informed them smiling. "Venus is off tormenting grunts." The grin almost disappeared as she sensed something off, but Mars ignored it as he imagination.

And at that same time, both green and blue eyes seemed to take in everything about her. It was a simultaneous thought:

_'She has…good intentions. Maybe Mars isn't so bad after all…'_

Pluto and Uranus glanced at each other, and there was still no denying the incredible attraction between the two. But there were things simply in the way…

Pluto was trying his hardest to break away from all emotions, but was failing. Uranus was simply suffering from all the turmoil within him, resulting from a multitude of events. And Mars… Well Mars was clueless as always.

She wasn't aware of how much she affected others. She wasn't aware that her simple presence was tearing two men up inside. She just wasn't aware how much trouble her good intentions were causing, and how they made the two men's' relationship nearly impossible. Yes, once again, things were becoming much more difficult around Team Galactic Headquarters and Mars didn't really notice.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**How unsatisfying! The end's really iffy; I had trouble writing it. It's just, Uranus and Pluto totally dig each other, but Pluto's all "Noo must be emotionless!" and rejects Uranus's advances. And then Mars steps in and Uranus is all "Why the hell am I not really afraid of her?" and Pluto is all "Why the hell does this cute girl keep bringing me lunch?!"**

**And who knows what will happen from there…**

**Anyway, please leave any comments, criticisms, suggestions, typos, etc in a review!**


	10. One

**Sorry for like… the month of no updates guys. There was school and then lack of inspiration and you know the like. And now I'm leaving for Spain (TODAY) and decided I desperately needed to update.**

**It **_**isn't**_** Conjunctionshipping like I told some of you (sorry) because I wasn't in the mood for long, fluffy, and funny. So you must settle for **_**slight**_** Sinfulshipping, that's rather short and more reflective and solemn and whatever.**

**Contains a deserted Headquarters, a pensive Jupiter, sick Mars, and Sinfulshipping (which is yuri) that isn't exactly romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**One**

To Jupiter, the Headquarters had never seemed so…deserted. This wasn't true of course; there was always some Grunt milling about, or one actually doing their assigned duty. Still, the halls seemed eerily silent, cloaking the entire building with a dark and desolate feel.

Maybe it was because _she _wasn't there, roaming the halls and spreading cheer. Her usual joyfulness was…infectious. Yes, Jupiter thought that was the right word to describe it. Infectious…

The magenta-haired Commander never truly felt connected to any other member of Team Galactic – especially her fellow female Commanders. The only other she could at least tolerate was Saturn… But for one reason another, she disliked most of them with great intensity. The feeling was mutual for the most part. Jupiter gave them attitude, and they gave it right back. Maybe it was her own fault she felt so damn lonely.

But no. There was the one girl… The redhead who could always put a smile on her face, not matter what the circumstance. Jupiter was sure her absence was the reason the Headquarters appeared so gloomy.

She continued to stalk through the hallways, until she finally reached her destination. Standing in front of the cold, steel door, Jupiter glanced up at the reflective golden star crudely taped to the door. Her name – Mars – was emblazoned across it in red ink, a sticker portraying a Purugly right next to it. It fit the redhead nicely. It symbolized the star Mars desired to become…and the one Jupiter thought she already was.

A thin-lipped smile appeared on Jupiter's face as she remembered the star stuck on her door as well as the Medicham sticker. Mars really had too much energy sometimes. Bounding around the Headquarters, almost always looking out for others. She was the youngest though. The most naive… Mars did have another side though. One with a burning, fiery temper and fierce determination that pushed her to become one of the top Commanders.

Pushing open the door quietly, Jupiter slipped inside the redhead's darkened room. The air was still, with only Mars' incoherent mumbling and groaning disrupting the silence. A frown formed on Jupiter's lips as she saw Mars suffer, tangled in a sticky mess of sheets. Still, she made no move to comfort the ill Commander. Jupiter simply stood motionless in the doorframe, watching the inconsistent rise and fall of the girl's chest. Magenta eyes flickered around the room, surveying the décor. Jupiter spotted a picture frame on the girl's dresser and immediately felt compelled to take a closer look.

Tip-toeing as silently as possible over to the metallic set of drawers, Jupiter reached out to grab the dusty silver frame. Her hand accidentally bumped something on the dresser, sending it to the floor with a clatter. It was a Pokeball Jupiter realized, but not before it burst open, revealing a Pokemon in a cloud of black hearts.

The Purugly looked up at Jupiter in annoyance, fully expecting her own Trainer. If anyone was going to wake her up, it better be Mars. The cat Pokemon meowed lazily, albeit loudly, before curling up into a ball. The figure tangled in the sheets stirred, but did not awaken. Jupiter let out a sigh of relief before swooping down and picking up the Pokeball, recalling Purugly back inside its confines. She placed it carefully back onto the dresser, then proceeded to gaze at the picture frame.

Jupiter grabbed the frame, wary of knocking anything else over, and held it gingerly in her hands. It was a photograph of the two of them, Mars grinning widely and flashing a peace sign, Jupiter smirking, looking as though she was resisting the urge the beam with happiness. In the bottom corner of the picture, a point of Saturn's azure hair could be seen, as he tried to get in the picture at the last moment. Jupiter smiled, feeling an odd sensation of warmth in her heart. Mars actually cared enough about their friendship to keep the framed photograph visible to all…

A hacking cough could be heard coming from Mars' tiny frame, and Jupiter snapped her head up to gaze at the ill girl. There was a glass of water on her bedside table, accompanied by a medicine cup filled with a gelatinous purple liquid. It was untouched.

Jupiter frowned deeply with disapproval. Setting the frame back where it came from, she strode over to the bed, carefully placing herself on the end. She stroked Mars' face; it was sticky with sweat and burning hot to the touch. Jupiter shook her head. The girl would never get better if she refused to take her medicine… Gently placing a hand of Mars' side, Jupiter shook her in hopes of awaking her. Mars seemed to convulse, but was confined by her sheets.

"Mom…?" Mars moaned, not entirely conscious of her words or surroundings.

Jupiter couldn't help but grin slightly. "Mars," she whispered, leaning in close. "You need to take your medicine if you ever want to get well."

"But you know I hate grape," the delusional redhead murmured. Jupiter sighed, and instead adjusted the sheets so Mars would be more comfortable. Suddenly, she petite body began to shake, as though she was overcome with chills. Mars grasped onto Jupiter's side, snuggling into her body. She was warmer than the dirty sheets anyway…

Mars seemed to become still once she was close to Jupiter, and began to rest once more. The magenta-haired woman smiled down at her, using a gentle hand to move some matted hair off Mars' face. It was clear the redhead had no intention of taking the vile grape-flavored medicine. Then again, you could never force to her to do anything she didn't want to do. And that included removing herself from Jupiter's side.

Ignoring the fact that Mars was contagious, Jupiter settled more comfortably into the bed. Team Galactic could live without two of its Commanders for a while. After all, Jupiter would risk most anything, including her health, as long as her little redhead was content.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gah, well that's it. I hope my first attempt at Sinfulshipping isn't too atrocious. **

**Well I'm off to Spain for a while! Keep Team Galactic love alive and thriving!**

**And please leave me some nice reviews to read for when I get back!**


	11. Stuck

**Aww man! So sorry for not updating since June. It's been hectic. And I just didn't know how to go about writing this. Yet, when I got to it, it only took me a few hours…**

**Consider it major crack and pointless whatever. Because it makes absolutely NO sense.**

**I dedicate this to BlakeWilson, for poking me to update this every chance he got. And for writing Galaxy Gang, which is infinitely awesome. And to Animalluver and SuicidalToeSocks, who I know are both fans of Conjunctionshipping. P  
****Hell, how about I just dedicate this to everyone who has read/reviewed, because you people are amazing!**

**Contains: horribly written Conjunctionshipping (SaturnxMars) that seems to drag on forever with very unnecessary events and loose ends, gross food, delicious sweets, creepy cashiers and broken elevators.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Team Galactic and all their glory…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Stuck**

The signs. Once again, Mars didn't understand the signs.

"_Health and prosperity through the partaking of favorite foods!" _read the sign tacked onto the sink. And yet there was only foul, unidentifiable foodstuffs caked around the sink. Mars frowned as a male Grunt pushed past her a vomited into the sink, due to the apparent lack of toilets. She glanced at the open bottle of…liquid…sitting on the table, left by the nauseous Grunt.

Stomach grumbling loudly, Mars proceeded to examine the bottle, nose scrunched. It looked like a bottle of mud from Pastoria's Great Marsh. Sitting the bottle back down, she wandered over to the refrigerator, where a similar message was stuck on the door with a Team Galactic insignia magnet.

"_Drink all you wish to gain the energy to move forward!" _proclaimed the sign. Yet all there was in the fridge were bottles after bottles of the murky sinister substance that caused the Grunt's heavy vomiting spell. Yet, Mars couldn't help but feel more than slightly compelled to take a drink…

Holding her nose with one hand, Mars took a chug of the…liquid, before running to the sink and vomiting, pushing the other Grunt out of the way before doing so. The "beverage" had hardly made its way down her throat before her gag reflex kicked in.

"Why is there no food in this place?!" Mars exclaimed, throwing the bottle against the wall where it exploded, sending the murky substance flying everywhere.

She shot a harsh glare in the Grunt's direction, who quailed out of fear. "I expect you to clean that up."

The Grunt simply groaned, clutching his stomach and slumping to the floor.

'That settles that,' Mars thought as her stomach continued to protest. 'It's time to go…shopping.'

O

"Jupiter!" Mars yelled, pounding on the woman's metallic bedroom door.

"Yes Mars?" the magenta-haired woman answered lazily, examining a freshly manicured nail.

"The Headquarters has no food!" the red head complained childishly.

"So? Food makes you fat."

Mars pouted. "Do you really think I'm fat?" She poked her stomach with uncertainty, a deep frown etched onto her face.

"I never said that Mars sweetie," Jupiter replied, patting the younger girl on the head affectionately.

"Then will you come to the Department Store with me?" Mars looked at her with pleading crimson eyes that no person with even half of a heart could resist. Yet, somehow, Jupiter refused.

"Sorry hun. I'm busy. Why don't you try Saturn?"

Tears began to well up in Mars' eyes. "It's because of Cyrus isn't it?! I know all about your secret meeting with him!" With that, Mars stormed down the hall, only to remember that Saturn's bedroom was right across from Jupiter's. With the shred of dignity she had left, Mars turned on her heel and stood in front of Saturn's door.

Jupiter simply watched her with a smirk. _'I'm beginning to think that girl spends too much time with Mercury…'_

O

Saturn was sure in for a surprise when he opened his bedroom door, only to have Mars pounce on him, them both falling to the ground.

"Oh h-hello Commander M-Mars," he stuttered, blushing slightly.

"No need to be formal Saturn," Mars said, winking. "Could you do me a favor?" She twisted into a sitting position, directly on top of Saturn's stomach.

"Maybe, if you get off of me," he grunted, face turning red from the strain.

"Oh sorry!" She hopped off him, straightening out her skirt. Saturn couldn't help but take a quick peek, until Mars spun around, glaring down at him. Chuckling nervously, he rose to his feet.

"So…Mars. What can I do for you?"

"Can you go to the Department Store with me? Pretty please?" Mars began to use the same pleading look she pulled on Jupiter, but to no avail.

"Oh please Mars. You're a grown woman, fully capable of going to the store by herself," Saturn said.

"But I'm a cute woman who will probably get taken advantage of on the rough streets of Veilstone if I'm alone!"

…Well she _was _cute. Saturn's feline eyes widened at the thought, and he felt himself turning red. And he knew if would feel guilty if something _did _happen to her. Although the sensible side of him knew full well Mars could take care of herself.

Still, the way she was gazing at him… Sighing, Saturn saw he had no other choice. "Alright…Let's go…"

"Oh thank you!" Mars pounced once again, holding him in a tight embrace.

Saturn could already tell this was going to be a long afternoon…

O

"Ever since the Team Galactic chefs left on a permanent vacation, food's been pretty hard to come by at the Headquarters," Mars said, although this was a rather unnecessary and obvious statement. She was just attempting to make small talk as her and Saturn strolled through Veilstone City, all eyes on them.

People stared with wary eyes, recognizing the insignia they bore on the odd outfits. The citizens of Veilstone knew there were some…activities…going on in the massive edifice with the foreboding spikes, they just didn't know what. All they knew was that the two walking through the city were members of the "Galactic Corporation" with funny hairstyles. And apparently, they were a couple.

Mars clung to Saturn's arm as the bluenette looked away uncomfortably. Since when had the Department Store been so far away? Saturn couldn't help but breathe a sign of relief as the expansive building came into view. Now he just had to survive the actual shopping…

"I've heard the Department Store has been remodeled so it's almost like a grocery store too!"

Saturn simply nodded as Mars rambled away. As they claimed the steps embedded in the stone face, Mars ran ahead, looking impatient as Saturn maintained the same constant pace.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Saturn's stomach grumbled in response. Mars was right; ever since the Team Galactic chefs left, food around the Headquarters was scarce. And lack of nourishment equaled hungry (and cranky) members, which meant no work was done. And that also means an angry Cyrus… With this thought in mind, Saturn quickened his gait to met Mars at the front of the automatic doors to the store. Mars disappeared into the building without waiting for him.

As Saturn turned to enter the store, he was stopped as he rammed right into a glass window with an audible _'thunk'_ (1).

Falling backwards, Saturn landed hard on the ground, with Mars inside trying to stifle her laughter. He looked up in annoyance at the building looming before him. The whole front was lined with glass windows that resembled the automatic doors. Wiping his face clean of all traces of enough, Saturn stood up and strode into the Department Store (correctly this time) as though he hasn't just mistaken a window for a door.

"Welcome to the Veilstone Department Store," a woman greeted, staring at the warily. She gazed the longest at Saturn, the irritation he was trying to disguise appearing clearly on his feline features. "Can I help you with anything today?"

"Yes," Saturn replied, swiftly steeping in front of Mars, cutting her off. "Could you please direct us to your food department?"

"Ah, a young couple out shopping for dinner, eh?" Saturn opened his mouth to protest, but the woman continued to speak, leaving his gaping like a dead fish. "Take the hallway to your left until you come to a lobby like this one. Just take the elevator or the stairs to the floor you wish to visit." She smiled warmly as Saturn nodded and Mars proceeded to drag him in the direction specified.

They arrived in a rather unfinished portion of the Department Store, iron beams still visible in the ceiling. The ceramic tiling on the floor stored abruptly, and the workers had yet to even clean the debris lying about.

"Jeez. You would think they would finish this part up before allowing people to shop here," Saturn commented, azure eyes surveying the scene.

"Ah, who cares? I want food and that's all that matters." Mars pressed the up arrow on the right hand side of the elevator doors, folding her arms impatiently. Saturn stood beside her, trying to look anywhere but down at the petite woman. He felt the heat rise in his face, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Was Mars' simple presence causing him to feel this nervous?

Finally, the elevator dinged and the couple stepped inside. Red eyes scrutinized the floor listing, in an attempt to pick a level.

"How about you go to the 2nd floor for drinks? And I'll go look for snacks on the 3rd floor!" Mars smiled up at him Saturn.

"Just try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" Saturn touched her gently on the top of the head.

"Arceus, why is everyone treating me like a child today?" Mars grumbled, glancing up in his direction.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like one, people would treat you differently." Closing his eyes, Saturn grinned widely. Mars simply huffed as he exited the elevator.

"I'll show him… But he is nice for coming with me." Mars tapping her chin, pondering. "Maybe I'll find someway to thank him…"

The elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor and the doors opened. The floor was barren of all other shoppers and there was only one woman manning the register. She said nothing as Mars began to peruse the aisles. She simply stood there, following the red head with glassy eyes…

Saturn was experiencing a similar situation on the 2nd floor, where he was loading beverages into a cart. Soda, water, Razz Berry juice, and even a few beers for when work got really tough.

The bluenette approached the register and the women wordlessly rung up his items. Saturn handed her the money and he turned to leave, a bundle of bags in his arms.

"Have a nice day," the woman called eerily after him as she stepped into the elevator. She gazed at him, ominous smile plastered on her face.

Ignoring the shivers running up his spine, Saturn pressed the '3' button to meet Mars. He wasn't surprised when he found her small figure obscured behind a mound of sweets piled into a cart.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay for all of this," Saturn remarked. "Plus, it's not good for you." He picked up a package of cinnamon buns with a scrunched nose before throwing it back into the pile.

"But its soooo good! Sweets make people happy! Don't you know that Satty?" Saturn winced at his new nickname. "And a happy team means more work that can get done!"

Well, she did have a point. And the more that was accomplished, the happier Cyrus would be. If Cyrus could be happy, that was. Ah hell. There's no way Saturn could refuse, especially with the innocent way Mars was staring at him…

"Yay, thank you!" Mars gave him a quick hug before running to the elevator.

"Wait, where are you going?" Saturn asked.

"Oh, nowhere!" she replied, winking playfully. "I'll be back soon!"

Mars stepped into the elevator, leaving a sighing Saturn standing before a cart of junk food. And that's when he heard the rumbling… The pile of food shifted, and without further warning, came tumbling down his head…

O

"Aha! The perfect gift!"

Mars held the Toxicroak plushie out at arms length before giving it a swift peck on the head. She had even nabbed a Purugly plushie for herself as well… And then, feeling guilty, bough a Skuntank toy for Jupiter. She would've even got one for Cyrus if she had known what Pokemon he like the best and if she had no run out of money…

Still, the Toxicroak was the most special, as it was for Saturn. Plushies bundles in her arms, Mats headed to the other side of the Department Store to fetch Saturn.

The elevator seemed to run extra slow this time around, and a loud creaking could be heard as it descended the shaft. Still, Mars paid it no mind and cheerily exited the elevator, greeting Saturn.

"…You looked like you almost drowned in a sea of food," Mars said.

Saturn quirked an eyebrow. "You can tell?" He smiled as she approached him, the Toxicroak toy behind her back.

"Pick a hand."

"Not this game," Saturn groaned. "Can't we just go? This place is starting to creep me out…" He discreetly glanced back at the cashier who was standing there robotically.

"C'mon Saturn! Have a little fun!"

"Alright… Left."

"Nope!" Mars giggled. "But I'll still give it to you anyway!" She pulled the Toxicroak toy into view and held it out in her hands. "I bought it for you, see?"

Saturn couldn't help but blush slightly. This was so kind of her… Mars was so young, so innocent. It made him wonder how she got involved with Team Galactic in the first place…

Still, he took the stuffed toy from her hands and examined it with a smile.

"You like it?"

"Of course," Saturn replied sincerely.

"I got one for me and Jupiter too!" Then, unexpectedly, Mars reeled up and gave Saturn a chaste peck on the cheek. Blushing furiously, Saturn touched his burning face with one hand.

"Thanks a lot Satty! Maybe we could hang out like this again!" She winked flirtatiously, before spinning on her heel and entering the elevator.

Of course it was at the very moment that the elevator doors shut that both Cyrus and Uranus decided to power up their new inventions, sapping the majority of the electricity in Veilstone. Needless to say, the shoddy elevator plummeted a few feet before coming to a screeching halt. Somewhere, the back up generators kicked in, but it was not enough to power the elevator.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Saturn exclaimed, head popping out of the pile of food that got shuffled during the rapid and unexpected descent. A dim light flickered overhead, and it was just enough for him to locate his cell phone in the disarray.

"Looks like we're stuck," Mars commented, stating the blatantly obvious between mouthfuls of Pokemon shaped cookies. She seemed relatively calm about the entire situation. Then again, she was stuck in an elevator with Saturn and at least a month's supply of junk food. She couldn't imagine any other way this could be better.

By the time Saturn managed to fumble with his food and turn it on, Mars was crawling into his lap, practically purring.

"C-commander Mars!" he squeaked, his face turning the same shade as her hair. "M-may I ask what you think you're doing?"

She grinned mischievously. "Don't be so boring Satty. How often are you stuck in an elevator with someone?" The red head began to close the gap between their faces when Saturn's phone began to vibrate incessantly. His feline eyes widened with relief when he read the name on the caller ID.

"Oh Jupiter, thank Arceus," he breathed into the phone.

"Where the hell are you guys?" she snapped. "Cyrus has just called all members to an important meeting about some new invention of his…"

"We're stuck in an elevator in the Department Store!"

It took Jupiter a moment to process this information before sighing heavily. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…" she mumbled. "Well I can't leave until this is over. I'll be there as soon as possible. Which might be a while knowing the Boss…" She hung up without another word, leaving Saturn listening to a dead tone.

Taking this opportunity, Mars pounced on him, grinning widely. If he didn't give in now, he sure as hell would later. They had all the time in the word… Not to mention alcohol…

O

"Dammit you stupid, incompetent drones…"

Jupiter cursed under her breath as the manager of the Department Store showed her to the main fuse box. Mysteriously, there were no electricians around at the time of the black out, and the manager took any help she could get in fixing the elevator problem. Even if the help was the rather sinister looking woman from the Galactic Corporation, who appeared to be in a very sour mood…

All the other workers were huddled around the elevator, repeatedly pressing the down button, like that would miraculously cure the broken elevator.

Staring at the fuse box for a few moments, Jupiter expertly flipped a few switches, causing full power to be restored to the building. "There. Arceus, it's not that hard…"

They all gathered about the door, waiting for the elevator to stop on the proper floor and open. Finally, a 'ding' was heard and the doors slid apart, revealing Saturn and Mars in a rather…compromising position. Food wrappers and liquor bottles were strewn around the elevator. The Toxicroak and Purugly plushies were both lying next to one another, looking as content as stuffed toys possibly could.

Pushing through the astonished crowd, Jupiter stood right in front of open elevator doors, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. Saturn and Mars ceased kissing for a moment to gaze at all those looking at them, blushing furiously.

A malicious smirk appeared on Jupiter's face, growing wider with every passing second. "Well, isn't _this _interesting?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yeah, you have permission to shoot me for writing this monstrosity. I guess every once and a while a bad TG one-shot just pops out (the last one being Intruder). Well on a cool note, it was with this one-shot that I filled up the entire journal I was writing this fic in. Time for a new one!**

**Anyway… blehh. I tried. Sorta. I did. The next one will be better, I promise!! It will probably be a sequel to Past, which is long overdue, or stuff revolving around Mercury and Neptune because they've been totally missing in action.**

**Reviews are love people! Support Team Galactic and their awesomeness! Help me reach my goal of 100 reviews! Please. :P**

**Until next time…**


	12. Rage

**Well this isn't really much of a chapter, just a little drabble that I thought of while skimming volume 2 of the Pokemon Diamond/Pearl Adventures manga. It's sort of a spin off of the games, with Hareta being Lucas, Mitsumi being Dawn, and Jun being Damion. **

**Anyway, I was just standing in Wal-Mart looking through it, and this idea occurred to me. There are spoilers for this manga, and it might be slightly confusing if you haven't read it. Sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! EWBtU is officially my most reviewed fic ever!! /throws party/ Anyone who has ever reviewed this ever is amazing. Thanks again!**

**Contain: A ranting AND cursing drabble written in Jupiter's POV… With hints of one-sided JupiterxCyrus. Yayy randomness! Oh, and some coarse language. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Pokemon.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rage**

I did _everything _for him.

Every mission, every battle, every take over.

It was all for him.

And did he seem to care? Did I ever get any appreciation?

No, of course not.

All he fucking seemed to care about was the results. Did it help Team Galactic move forward in their goal for galactic conquest? Yes? Good work.

No personal thank yous, no gratitude toward the individuals who worked their ass off for him…

Well, except towards one.

That bitch Mitsumi.

Even though she was young, she was skilled, and quickly rose up in the ranks. Cyrus took quite an interest in her, forgetting all about me, his former favorite.

Hell, even after she freaking _betrayed _the team, I could tell Cyrus still cared. That he-who-showed-no-emotion was actually _hurt _by her betrayal.

Stupid Mitsumi.

I'll show her. Mars told us how she's gone to the good side now, traveling with some hyperactive monkey child. Next time, she'll et what's coming to her. Mars failed, but I won't.

Traitors of Team Galactic will never succeed; will never get away from the organization.

Especially not one who steals Cyrus from me.

I will demolish her ass and become great once more.

And Cyrus will have no choice but to make me number one again.

Watch your back Mitsumi, because I'm coming for you…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**MUAHAHA! **

**Jupiter and I are like in the same mindset right now… Angry and vengeful. Eh yeah. Ignore that.**

**Review this random drabble! Please! **

**The next chapter is coming soon…**


	13. Present

**What happened to all my reviewers last chapter? D: I guess I updated so quickly that people didn't realize I had posted a new chapter. Nevertheless, I thank Indigo Tantarian for being my only reviewer. That just means we gotta work extra hard to make up for the missing reviews! P**

**Anyway, this chapter is the sequel to #7 Past. It's based off the theory that Cyrus actually touched Mesprit and that's why he's all emotionless… But I think that theory is null and void now due to Cyrus' current craziness and the fact that he's clearly simply suppressing said emotions. Oh and that random OC who narrated chapter 11 finally gets a name!  
Uh yeah, unhappy ending alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Galactic. D: I have only achieved rank of Commander Neptune, but I shall overthrow the organization! (Kidding, kidding) Please don't hurt me Cyrus!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Present**

They did not speak. They did not move. They only stared. Not at each other, but at the stagnant brown liquid occupying the china cups grasped between their hands. The clock hanging on the wall ticked by slowly, counting the seconds of silence.

Until he spoke.

"Celene…" He bowed his head slightly in brief acknowledgment, but said nothing more.

"...What happened to you Cyrus?" Celene looked up from her cold coffee, silver eyes boring into his own.

"Nothing…yet everything…"

"I didn't invite you into my home after all these years just for you to give me cryptic answers!"

Cyrus raised a eyebrow, staring at Celene with interest. She was never one to have a fiery temper, so this was an intriguing development…

"Sorry," she muttered, feeling guilty for uncharacteristically lashing out. Cyrus almost smiled at her unnecessary apology. Still, he felt as though Celene deserved to know what happened, no matter how it may hurt her.

"I do not wish to burden you with my tale. Endless struggles, unfulfilled goals, constant loneliness… And not being able to truly feel any of it."

The wind lashed against the siding of the house, and rain began to pound heavily on the windows. Frowning, Celene stood up and shut the curtains, obscuring the sight of the dark, churning sea below.

"I'm here to listen Cyrus," she said, sitting back down at the bare kitchen table. "I want – no, I _need _to know. The day you can back, everything was different. In fact…" Celene paused for a moment to truly look at Cyrus for what felt like the first time.

His face was gaunt and sallow, sunken cheeks accentuating his already prominent cheekbones. His eyes were the color of steel and had all the properties of said metal. Cold, hard, _demanding_ eyes. Celene couldn't help but feel a pang of fear as Cyrus gazed intently at her.

And just like before, there was not a single hint to emotion in his features. His thin lips were tightly pursed together, in neither a smile nor a frown, and his face was calm, stone like a statue.

"Perhaps you, of all people, deserve to know," Cyrus finally said.

Celene bowed her head. "Thank you… So, did you ever find…_it_?"

Cyrus needed no further clarification to understand immediately what she was talking about. The pink pixie Pokemon. The mischievous Being of Emotion that started all the tragedy.

"…Yes." Cyrus said nothing more.

The silence resumed once again, Celene growing more and more irritated by the second. It wasn't like Cyrus was purposely trying to keep this information from her. Even an eloquent and captivation man like himself had trouble forming his words sometimes. He has just never spoken about this to _anyone_, not even his Commanders to which he trusted the remnants of his organization – no, his dream, his passion.

Wordlessly, Cyrus reached into his inside vest pocket, extracting a neatly folded piece of paper and handing it to Celene. He suppose this would be the best way to start…

Celene read the bold words at the top of the page aloud. " 'A Horrific Myth'… What…what is this?"

"Just read."

Silver eyes scanned the paper, a look of confusion coming to Celene's face. "I don't…understand. What does this have to do with you?"

"It's what happened to me," Cyrus stated rather bluntly, pointing to the a few lines of the text.

'_Dare not touch the Pokemon's body._

_In but three short days, all emotions_

_Will drain away.'_

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly. "I don't know what to say…"

"Understandable. But, later, I realized this was for the best. What Mesprit did was a favor to me, even if it was unintentional. Without emotions, rising to the top, reaching my goals, was easier than I had ever imagined. Emotions are simply and illusion, an obstacle."

"You don't truly believe that, do you?"

"I'm not sure Celene. But it makes sense. Although, for some reason, I did not succeed. Everything just fell apart…"

"Succeed in what? What else happened?"

"Galactic conquest."

Celene let out a small gasp. "You were involved with _them_?"

A sinister smirk appeared on Cyrus' face. "Them? You cannot bring yourself to say our name?" Celene said nothing as Cyrus continued to speak. "Did you ever think there was a reason that Team Galactic never struck Sunyshore, although the amount of energy generated here is so vast?"

"I had my ideas… But I couldn't believe it. The Cyrus I used to know so well, a part of Team Galactic?"

"Not just a member, but their leader!" Cyrus stood up abruptly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor.

"But…why?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. No one did… They just went along with me out of fear, and maybe even an inkling of respect. I was alone in my quest…forever alone…"

Cyrus couldn't stand to be there anymore. He felt something stirring within his chest. It was so familiar, yet distant, like an old friend. _Like Celene. _And Cyrus feared it. Storming toward the exit of the cottage, he threw open the door. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, the roaring wind and whipping rain entering the house.

"Cyrus wait!" Celene ran to the door, grasping onto his arm and pulled his away. The force of the wind slammed the door shut, and they stood there breathlessly, faces' flushed.

"You didn't have to be alone," Celene said. "I…loved you."

"Really. I wasn't aware."

Cyrus glared down at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. That inkling of emotion that pervaded his being? It was gone, taken away by the storm. He thought he was ready to start anew. He thought he had learned his lesson after that foolish girl had foiled his plans.

Celene flinched back, hurt clearly reflected in her eyes. And Cyrus couldn't find the will to care. Deep within the inner workings of his mind – or was it his heart? – Cyrus wanted to return her feelings, to hold her in his arms and stay with her, like he should have done all those years ago.

_'Damn Mesprit.'_

Cyrus had once embraced the fairy for what it had done, back when Team Galactic was his. He was the perfect man for the position – stoic, commanding by nature, with a dream larger than Earth herself. Now…now that Celene was before him, nearly pouring her heart out, Cyrus was conflicted.

It was then he felt it coming back, that trace of feeling that made him feel truly human again.

"…I'm sorry Celene," was all he could manage to say.

And then he disappeared from her life once more.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eh yeah, I'm in a tragic, angsty mood. So this was spawned.**

**This mini saga thing between Cyrus and Celene isn't over yet actually… I think. I have a final piece to this floating around in my mind.**

**Oh and a note to my anonymous reviewer of chapter 11, Morita Masami: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty inconsistent when it comes to pairings in this fic. So I suppose I will be getting my ass kicked… O.o**

**Next chapter will be coming eventually, and Mercury and Neptune will finally get their time to shine!**

**Please drop me a review! I would definitely appreciate it! Let's shoot for 100! :D**


	14. Shock

**So uhh… Hey everyone! Reallyyy long time, no update. Since October? Jeez… This fic has recently had its one year…anniversary(?)! Still, this chapter doesn't even make up for the fact that I haven't updated in forever. But I was dared to write ElectricTentacleshipping (Charon x Rotom) and thought, ****EWBtU**** is in dire need of an update… And some Charon (who's name I hate btw, but I need someway to distinguish him from my own Pluto). So I thought, why not just update with my longer-than-a-drabble, shorter-than-a-decent one-shot thing?**

**But you would think, with Platinum, I would have a ton of random snippets to write about. And with Team Galactic's epic anime appearance… I do have some ideas floating around though for other chapters, but I really need to write that goddamn Mercury x Neptune chapter so I can finally be done with it. /endrant**

**In other news, almost 100 reviews zomfg I never expected this to happen, ever. And 11 reviews last chapter – that's a new chapter record! So a big thank you to each and every one of you!~ :D**

**You guys really deserve more than this chapter…but an update's an update I guess. /shrugs/ **

**There are some minor Platinum spoilers, just to let you know. And a cracky ending, but you shouldn't expect much else from me. :P**

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own crap.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shock**

Charon was well aware of the fact that he was unloved.

As the head scientist of Team Galactic, and even its Boss (briefly), one would think he would get a bit of respect. But no, he got absolutely nothing and was basically treated like dirt by his fellow members.

Mars would snap at him, saying he paled in comparison to "Master Cyrus" and that no one except the real Boss could ever tell her what to do.

Saturn didn't think he was worthy as a new Commander, and that he had no right to comment on the Boss's ideas for a new world.

And Jupiter… Well she just flat-out hated everyone, especially Charon.

Even the lowly Grunts would either question his leadership abilities or mock him behind his back, oft referring to him as a "crusty, ancient creeper".

Yes, it was a hard life for Charon. Especially since he was currently locked up in a dank jail cell, where the only affection you would receive happened when you dropped the soap.

Charon sat on the edge of his rotted mattress forlornly. Sometimes, he missed having a friend… Sighing, he became lost in his own thoughts when he heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. A guard dressed in a blue uniform stopped at Charon's cell and clanged on the bars for attention.

"Hey you!" the guard barked. "You have a visitor!"

Confused, Charon slowly got to his feet, back and knees aching. _'A visitor? At this time? But visiting hours are over, so it must be someone important…'_

Suddenly Charon was overwhelmed with hope. Maybe Cyrus had come to his senses and had arrived to set him free! Or maybe –

His thoughts were cut short as a young girl with long blue hair appeared on the other side of the cell. She wore a white knit cap atop her head, and a short pink dress.

Charon's eyes narrowed as he approached the bars, gripping them until his knuckles turned a stark white. "You," he growled, "This is all your fault!"

It was the girl who spoiled their places one too many times. The girl who caused the downfall of Team Galactic…twice.

"What are you doing here?!"

By this point, the guard had disappeared, leaving the two alone.

There was silence for a moment before the girl spoke up, her tone calm and even. "I still don't condone your actions, or the actions of Team Galactic as a whole," she began, "but everyone could use a friend." Her cold demeanor softened slightly as she passed Charon a Pokeball through the bars.

The scientist took it, puzzled. Pokemon were forbidden to own in the prison, as inmates would use their power to escape. But before Charon could question her, or even thank her, the girl had vanished down the hall from whence she came.

Hesitantly, Charon released the Pokemon trapped inside the sphere. His eyes widened in shock behind his rose-tinted lenses as a Rotom materialized from the Ball, floating happily in the air.

"But how…how did she know?"

…That Rotom…was his old friend.

The next thing Charon knew, he had discarded all fears he had as a child, and was taking great strides toward the plasma ghost before wrapping it in his arms. An electric shock coursed throughout his being, but despite this, Charon did not let go, at least not immediately.

He giggled to himself, releasing Rotom from his embrace. It surprised Charon greatly that he did not faint, much like when he first met the ghost Pokemon. In fact…it felt amazing. Rotom cheered, circling Charon's head. The scientist reached out to touch Rotom once more, savoring the shock produced by the contact.

It is unknown how long this occurred, the touching and the shocking, but judging by the duration of the "hyuck hyuck hyuck"'s resounding through the dark hallway, it was a very long time indeed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lolwut. Uh yeah, Charon has developed a shock fetish. :v**

**And honestly, that's all I have to say about this chapter, haha. Except for the fact that "hyuck hyuck hyuck" is an epic reference to a TR Grunt in GSC, and if you didn't get that, I must admit that I'm slightly ashamed.**

**Please review and let me know that people actually still care about this fic! Although at one point, it was leading in my current poll…**

**And will the 100****th**** reviewer get a special treat? I dunno. I'm afraid to make any promises that I won't keep, but we'll see. ;/**

**Until next time, and thanks for bearing with me!**


End file.
